A Fighting Love
by Bloody-Banquet
Summary: After Zero became a Level E Vampire, he bid fair well to Yuuki, as she shot him. Depressed of killing the man she loved, Yuuki attempted to commit suicide. And murder the child in her womb.
1. Chapter 1: Alone

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction:

A Fighting Love

By Tiffany Le

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ALL of the characters, they belong to Mastsuri Hino Sensei, but I do own the plot... I think...

**Takes Place: **In Cross Academy, Two years later, during winter break in Japan.

**Summary: **What if Zero became a level E Vampire, and died in Yuuki's hands? What if Yuuki was pregnant…? What will Kaname do? Guess how dramatized Yuuki has become.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for vampire knight, please tell me what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**Note: **Sorry this chapter is TOO short, I'll try to do better!

Chapter 1 (Review):

**Alone**

A young maiden sat silently on the cold, crimson red, splattered snow, her soft head rested against the sturdy maple tree. Holding the white rose tightly against her chest, she bobbed her head, letting her hair freely cover her. 'Why, why did I pull the trigger? Why? Why did I kill the man I known? Zero… Why?' She thought to herself, the girl whimpered softly as tears started to roll of her cheeks, landing lightly on the rose.

"It's all my fault! It's all my FAULT!" She dropped the rose, quickly clutching her head. Tears stream off her face quickly, her left hand fell, the maiden slowly grabbed the gun, and pointing it at her head. She didn't want to be alone, or even to face the child within her womb.

"Yuuki, stop it? You're only seventeen, and you're mine, Kiryu-kun died only to protect you… Before he became a Level E. He died to save you from himself; Kiryu wouldn't want you to do this nonsense, would he…?" Kaname took her wrist, and slowly took the gun away. He faced her, watching her cry.

Slowly the young man knelt down before her, and pulled her into his arms. "I know this is painful for you, but I'm always here to support you… And Kiryu-kun's child." He whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip Down Memory Lane

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction:

**A Fighting Love**

By Tiffany Le

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ALL of the characters, they belong to Mastsuri Hino Sensei, but I do own the plot... I think...

**Takes Place: **In Cross Academy, Two years later, during winter break in Japan.

**Summary: **After Kaname stopped Yuuki from committing suicide, she fainted from depression and the cold.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for vampire knight, please tell me what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**Note: **Sorry this chapter is TOO short, I'll try to do better!

Chapter 2:

**The Trip Down Memory Lane**

**Flashback**

"Please tell me that you love me... Yuuki" He said, wrapping his arms passionately around her neck. Tears were rushing down their soft skin. She held his cold hands softly in hers.

"Please don't be like this… Zero, I Love you… Don't leave me, here alone." Yuuki turned to hug him tightly. His fangs protruding obscenely from his soft, dry lips, while his eyes grew with the lust of human blood. Yuuki couldn't bare it, she had to do something. Slowly she closed her eyes and reached up to kiss him. He placed his finger on her lips; he knew she wanted to kiss him.

"Run, Kill me, you must save yourself. But you must remember I'll always love you. And I'll always be within your heart. Remember me Yuuki… Damn!" Zero clutching his shoulders, wincing in pain.

"Please Yuuki, end my pain! Hurry shoot me!" Yuuki fell on the ground, trying to point the 'Bloody Rose' gun at his heart. Thought of it ripping her heart.

_**P-TOOM!**_

She shot him, right in his heart. "ZERO!" Yuuki ran over to him crying, holding his head on her lap.

"ZERO!" Yuuki woke up, finding herself crying. Quickly wiping her tears off, when she noticed Kaname was there, watching her. She bobbed her head, and gently felt her flat stomach.

Kaname smiled, and gently rubbed her right cheek. "You dreamt of him again didn't you?" Yuuki started to cry, more tears appeared. She was too heart-broken to be strong like she use too or even answer.

"Yuuki, are you okay?" The Headmaster walked in with a bowl of Nikujyaga (Japanese meat and potato soup), placing it on her lap. He watched her with sorrow in his eyes. The cheerful adopted daughter he once knew was locked away, and replaced by depressed stranger.

"Kaname, you should leave. I need you talk to you…" Headmaster Cross spoke, walking towards the door. Yuuki watched them leave; she dipped her spoon in the hot soup and ate a little. She closed her eyes again, remembering every moment of her life, with Zero by her side.

"Kaname, you must help Yuuki, for her and her child's own sake. You must support her with all of your might. Be the child's Godfather. I'm worried… If something else ever strike her mentally. I'm scared it will be worst. This is only a warning. Protect my daughter. Please, Kaname." The Headmaster glance over at his daughter every moment or so.

"I love her, too much to watch her be like this." Headmaster Cross watched Yuuki fall asleep.

"I will do so…" Kaname spoke, staring towards the window. "Her dreams are filled with memories of him, as the owl sings it's song, his spirit is still alive."


	3. Chapter 3: Return to Happiness

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction:

A Fighting Love

By YinyangGal

**(WITH AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ALL of the characters, they belong to Mastsuri Hino Sensei, but I do own the plot... I think... But I will list a made up there is one.

**Takes Place: **In Cross Academy, Two years later.

**Summary: **Oh great Yuuki got the flashback it was the one about Zero's death… Why!?

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for vampire knight, please tell me what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**Note: **Sorry this chapter is TOO short, I'll try to do better! And I'm so SORRY!!!! I hadn't been posting VK Chapters my parents their EXTRA religious they somehow found out and told me I should stop, It's not glorying the lord, it was like honoring the Satan. I will never do that. But it will be a while…. Gomensai.. -.- Damn it.

But I'm very sorry my parents been on my case on writing this wonderful piece of Writing. They think its not glorifying the Lord. So sorry for the long delay… T-T 

Chapter 3:

Return of Happiness

**Flashback**

"I always want you to be happy, don't be depressed. I'll always be watching over you." Zero smiled, hugging her. "Never forget me."

Yuuki looked up smiling. "I won't, I promise." Nuzzling against his chest, they were sitting down on the grass.

"Be depressed and I'll be mad at you." He smirked, and poked her forehead, laughing.

Yuuki whined placing her hands over her forehead, rubbing it softly. "Ow… Meanie." She ran inside the Headmaster's building.

**End of flashback**

"I won't be depressed anymore, Promise…" Yuuki smiled, this was the 5th month since her pregnancy. Two Months after Zero's death. Kaname asleep, resting his head on the side of the bed, he opened his rosy red eyes.

He looked up smiling at her. Her abdomen was quite swollen now, she hadn't been going to class for awhile now, since of it. She smiled.

"I'm fine now, I'm sorry for making all of you worry." It was night now, everything was fine. "Shouldn't you being going to class?" She smiled, as Ruka walked in. Ruka's eye was caught upon Yuuki's womb.

"Perfect?" She stared at Yuuki, walking over to them.

"Ruka go back to class, this is none of your business." Kaname walked her out to class.

"Its fine, Let her stay. Kaname-sama…" Yuuki said.

"Feel any better? Please don't call me 'Sama'." He noted, brushing the hair out of her chocolate eyes. The Headmaster stepped in smiling with a bowl of Udon.

"Father? How many months of school did I miss." She asked sheepishly, she was back, back to normal. Kaname smiled.

The Headmaster dropped the Udon of the table, quickly galloping his adopted daughter. "YUUKI!!!!!!" He smiled snuggling his face against her soft cheeks. Yuuki sighed.

"Dad its not Valentines day so please, knock it off." Yuuki said bluntly, watching her father sulk in the corner. She sighed. "Never mind…" Kaname smiled, he still loved her. He loved her no matter what a happens.

Ruka stood staring. _It must be Kaname-sama's… It must._ She thought, tears almost flooded out of her eyes.

Yuuki's innocent eyes stared at Ruka. "Kaname will be the godfather of this child, since Zero isn't here to take care of his child." She smiled.

The Bell rang, time for the day class to sleep. Ruka and Kaname left. "Father who is taking care of the day classes?" The headmaster gulped.

"Well, uh-um- The night class teacher, the hunter is… You know him right?" Yuuki glared at her father.

"Did he reveal the truth?"

"No… Oh yea, Yori is worried. I told her that you will be back your with your cousins, but since of the storms it was difficult to come back." He said sweating.

"Nice Lie Dad, Nice Lie…" She shook her head and ate.


	4. Chapter 4: Damned

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction:

A Fighting Love

By YinyangGal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ALL of the characters, they belong to Mastsuri Hino Sensei, but I do own the plot... I think... But I will list a made up there is one.

**Takes Place: **In Cross Academy, Two years later.

**Summary: **YAY!!! SHE'S WELL!!!

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for vampire knight, please tell me what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**Note: **Sorry this chapter is TOO short, I'll try to do better! And I'm so SORRY!!!! I hadn't been posting VK Chapters my parents their EXTRA religious they somehow found out and told me I should stop, It's not glorying the lord, it was like honoring the Satan. I will never do that. But it will be a while…. Gomensai.. -.- Damn it.

But I'm very sorry my parents been on my case on writing this wonderful piece of Writing. They think its not glorifying the Lord. So sorry for the long delay… T-T 

Chapter 4:

**Damned**

7th month Yuuki was slowly falling for Kaname once again, he comforted her during her hardest times. The headmaster many times a day did one of the most annoying to Yuuki.

Headmaster: "Who's your Grandpa? Pappy?" And the headmaster will snuggle the swollen stomach. Hilarious isn't it.

Yuuki sighed wondering how her child will survive. There was a knocking outside the door of her room. "May I come in?" Kaname asked as the headmaster opened the door. Yuuki smiled, and then stared at the door.

"I hadn't been in class for awhile…" She said as the headmaster left. Kaname stared at her worried, and sat on the side of her bed. His hand rested on hers, Yuuki blushed brightly.

"Yuuki are you sure you don't want to be a Vampire, I can take care of you and the child. And live eternity by my side? It's you who decides but no matter what I will help you. " He asked, lifting his hand to caress her warm face. He drew closer to her, his warm breath on her neck. She stared at him in shock, blushing a little more. Finally a nod, holding her fears and taking the next step. Kaname opened his jaw, slowly pursuing to her neck.

The door opened it was Ruka. But then it was too late, his fangs sunk inside her neck, blood dripped down her skin, it was ecstasy. It was pleasing, Kaname released wiping the blood off of his mouth and stared at Ruka. Ruka, knees on the ground gasping in shock her hands trembled over her mouth. "Leave now, do not speak of this is anyone or else it's your life at risk." Kaname spoke and returned to Yuuki and whispered that now it was her turn.

Yuuki hesitated watching his neck. "I can't." She lied while her eyes lusted of blood. Trying her best not to hurt him she did it. Puncturing his soft flesh.


	5. Chapter 5: Ghost

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction:

A Fighting Love

By YinyangGal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ALL of the characters, they belong to Mastsuri Hino Sensei, but I do own the plot... I think... But I will list a made up there is one.

**Takes Place: **In Cross Academy, Two years later.

**Summary: **Kaname bites her and now Yuuki is a Vampire. But what will Ruka do after seeing this? And the child…

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for vampire knight, please tell me what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. Now on with the story!

**Note: **Sorry this chapter is TOO short, I'll try to do better! And I'm so SORRY!!!! I hadn't been posting VK Chapters my parents their EXTRA religious they somehow found out and told me I should stop, It's not glorying the lord, it was like honoring the Satan. I will never do that. But it will be a while…. Gomensai.. -. Damn it. I know this is sudden but I want to add in Zero's ghost in the story. Prepare for tears….

_**SPOILER ALERT(**__BIG TIME___

**BTW now that I read the newest chapter in VK I'm stuck because on the part of the biting and the siblings, well now I guess I have to figure it out… :D**

_(CHAPTER 34-35) Read it at 5:_

**Ghost**

Zero sat on the couch of the living, staring at Yuuki's room. Ruka had already walked towards her class with chills of his presence; she was crying badly stumbling against the white walls. Of coarse what made him awaken from his slumber inside a crystal rose was Yuuki's blood. The sweet smell; once again drunk by Kaname her brother. But why second? He floated off the couch uneasily, towards the hall way.

Slowly Zero slipped through the door, her night gown soaked with blood. But then her stomach was what caught his eye most. She was pregnant but with who. He glared angrily at Kaname. _It must be him, who else besides me would._ He stopped, if it was his child, he was happy; though he was clueless.

Kaname was staring toward Zero's direction, until Yuuki lay helplessly in Kaname's arms. It was the pain inside of her. Zero felt useless, he couldn't hold her in his arms; he couldn't touch her lips at all. His heartaches, she was innocent, weak, and lonely. Zero was dead, a ghost. But yet he wondered, why he wasn't burning in the depths of hell or even up in heaven. This troubled him. "I'm sorry Yuuki…" He whispered.

Yuuki was laid on her bed, with Kaname by her side. Kaname stared at Zero. "Zero, I'll take care of her don't worry, but she is destined to be the queen of the purebloods, my wife. But your child will be perfectly fine." He said, standing in front of Zero resting his hand on where Zero's invisible shoulder.

Zero was startled, Kaname could see him. But he smirked evilly; he knew that soon enough Yuuki was to be Kaname's. The sorrow as he walked over to Yuuki, giving her a gentle, ghostly kiss. Her lips were softer than ever before. He missed having her in his arm, he missed everything about her. A single tear rolled silently off his face, which vanished.

He looked at Kaname. "I know… Do you really love her?" Zero asked staring back at Yuuki, she had her silly face. She was having a good dream. Her tears were rolling out of her eyes, but she was still asleep. He sat beside her, touching her soft cheeks. Zero turned his attention back to Kaname, who sat on other side of the bed, watching.

Kaname answered quietly. "I will…" He was smiling softly at Yuuki; Zero couldn't help but believe him.

Yuuki yawned awaking to find Kaname next to her, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes. She smiled, but she had a weird feeling, as if someone else was in the room. She examined the room, but only Kaname was there. Quickly she wiped her tears, her dream was wonderful. Inside she felt Zero's presence was there during her sleep. "I have always loved you Onii-sama, but I've also began to love Zero." She said, closing her eyes, holding her hand against her heart. She started crying.

Zero stared at her helplessly, he wanted to be alive. He hated the feeling of Yuuki growing attached to Kaname. This feeling made him jealous. Why must he be the one who dies? He knew she loved him, deep down in her heart; even when she didn't realize it. He loved her, he wanted to protect her, and Zero wanted her to be his again. "Yuuki." He whispered regretfully.

Two more months, and the child will be born, but the problem is it a vampire or human? Many has wondered…


	6. Chapter 6: Achings

Vampire Knight Fan Fiction:

A Fighting Love

By YinyangGal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own most of the characters, they belong to Mastsuri Hino-Sensei, but I do own the plot... I think... But I will list a made up there is some.

**UPDATE!!!!!!**

**Summary: **The scent of Yuuki's fresh spill of blood triggered Zero's spirit. As a ghost he was unseen, but Kaname saw him. Zero was jealous of Kaname. Kaname was able to touch Zero's beloved Yuuki. While Zero hungers to touch her once again. But here is a thing the child is Zero's not Kaname.

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic for vampire knight, please tell me what you think and your ideas... and try not to be mean... I hope this did not offend any of you readers. And I hope I'm not too bland. Please give me critzs'. I need all of the help I could get. Now on with the story!

**Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating more often. WAH! I blame Sophomore year, and journalism. No-no I blame my evil, evil, evil school. Too much homework. I'm loaded I'm trying my best to write more. SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! D'x

Chapter 6:

**Achings**

His eyes lingered around his surroundings as he watched out for Yuuki. She was still week as ever and for some reason she felt deep pains. It was probably the child kicking her stomach probably. Or it was the pains of the heart. But it was most likely the child. Yuuki was happy. She sure was with Kaname of course. Zero smiled sadly. This aching to be alive again grew. This aching to hold her in his arms stabbed him deeply in his heart. This aching was killing him. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Yuuki stood up and crawled out of her bed, opening the dusty window drapes. (I prefer Drapes than curtains) The sun was bright and it burnt her. She winced slightly and closed the curtains. She missed her former life. She missed being a human. This didn't mean that being a vampire was bad, or not joyous. No-no-no.

Kaname was asleep on her bed. She sighed wrapping her arms around her womb. Zero. How was he? Was he in heaven? She wondered as she walked over to Kaname. She brushed his hair out of his beautiful face and kissed his beloved forehead. He awoke and smiled warmly at her kindness. But his eyes caught on the famous Zero had visited often lately. He nodded slightly welcoming the ghost.

Zero just stared at Kaname. Damn him. Damn that pureblood. He sighed and wrapped his translucent arms around Yuuki's shoulders. His right hand dropped down to her belly as he smiled. The child was lively. It was kicking again. He chuckled, ignoring Kaname. Yuuki giggled. "He's kicking again, Kaname. He's kicking again." She said as Kaname reached to touch her stomach. He looked up at her and Zero and smirked.

Zero winced, she said Kaname's name._ Kaname's_. Of course she wouldn't say _his_ name (haha that sucks). But it still hurt. He sighed and let go of her. "Damn it." He growled and sat on the luxurious couch. Just when he sat down, the headmaster came in to check on his 'Grandchild'. Yes, his grandchild. What parent doesn't want a grandchild?

He grinned as he rubbed Yuuki's belly (Pervert). It was really kicking. It was kicking pretty hard for a little bugger. His eyes stared at her womb with love. "Oh great, not again." She mumbled as she inched away from her father. But unfortunately it was too late he got her (Chapter 3).

(Now if you're wondering about this title and how come it has nothing to do with this chapter well its coming right up…)

Yuuki had been feeling pains lately. It was worse than menstrual cramps (beware this might become TMI), plus she was getting killer contractions. Her pelvic joints ached. The pain was so irritating that she couldn't sleep. Days and days went on like this. Days and days it got worse. She didn't feel like eating anything, nor did she say a thing about the pains. This worried everyone. Kaname, Zero, and the Headmaster. Everyone was wondering what was going on? When was she going to give birth? And… What would the child be? (Maybe not so TMI)

The child might have become a vampire/hunter hybrid. It might be born with deformities. The child might die right after birth. All of these added on to the worry that had already been formed. The clock ticked by slowly. A day had passed again. Now it was one month before the day.

The pains were killing her. Kaname couldn't help nor the headmaster. Zero watched them with concerned. He didn't want anything bad to happen. None at all.

Her stomach was now huge. It was twice the size or more of her head. Even with the pains she felt calm. Very calm. Hoping that the child would be fine. That she would be fine too. If all of these pains it seemed as if she was going to give birth a month early.

Everyone (Headmaster, Kaname, and the rest of the night class… I blame Kaname… I guess…) was there to comfort her. Even Yori. (The headmaster finally told her thanks to Yuuki's help). The pains got worse by the second. Maybe she really had to give birth one month early. The pain got worse, her breathing had sped up (slightly). She could feel it (the kid) in her pelvis. She could feel it. She could feel it all. The child was coming….

[Muahahahahahaha! Cliff Hangers!!! Now you got to wait till the next chapter xDDDD]


End file.
